Germany, Germania
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Hey this is and old story I writen two years ago about If germany was infact Germania what would happen. Better then it sounds!


_**Hey! I know it's been a long time since I even updated or posted something and I'm sorry. Anyway I was going throw my computer at home when I came a crossed a file of my that was full of over 200 or so Fan-fiction stories I have writing over the years and started to reorganize them and found this one!**_

_**I just had to post it but there was only the Prologue, chapter 1 and 2. I have to really rewrite these stories so it may take time to post the rest of it and after if someone would like to adopt it that would be great because I have my hands full with other things.**_

_**Pooka Prince, Germanys Childhood, Finding the Finish Frist Easter and hopefully this time able to post the Halloween fic's I have.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy and please I know my grammar and spelling are not the greatest so please forgive them.**_

_**Please enjoy this old story I wrote.**_

Prologue

Germania a man that once was said to have walked with the Mighty Roman Empire, Rome. They say he was there for the good and bad times, many said more bad for Germania anyway. For Rome on the other hand it was a good time, Germania just had the bad luck of ending up with the bad.

Everyone knew Rome had two lovely and bountiful Queens; they were none other than Lady Greece and Lady Egypt. Both of Rome's beloved Queens had given him many **(and I mean many)** children and he loved every last one of them.

One fact everyone knows about Rome is that the man loved beauty, both in objects like art and food but most of all in people. Even Rome's Queens Greece and Egypt share his love for beauty but also their love for many lovers. Rome was world renowned for taking women and men to his bed but he never **(EVER) **bottom when he had a man to warm and share in his bed at night.

Lady Greece on the other hand only fancied the youth of the world in her chamber. Many youthful lads of her land found it to be a great honour for them, when their Goddess and Country took them to her bed. Making them into true men well Lady Egypt liked all, young, old, male and female in her bed. She also didn't care if she bottom or toped in her nightly chamber.

And Like them, many other old and forgotten ancient countries of the world back then shared the same taste. All were married to another and yet took on many lovers, even shared some with others. All the ancient countries were like that, all but one.

The One ancient Country's name was none other than Germania. Germania was a tall and strong built but somehow slender man. His skin was a white ivory color that looked like it was curved from rock but somehow soft as flowers. He even had Blond hair that depending on the day or place would look a bright yellow, shiny gold or even a pale icy palate blond.

Many people long ago both country and none country all would say that the most memorable thing about Germania physical look, that had Rome even agreeing whole heartily were his eyes.

Germania was the only country back in ancient time that had green eyes. He's eyes were even known to change colour from their normal mythic Celtic green to a deep or light forest green and to an icy green colour. Those were the only shade of colour's people ever saw his eyes turn to but when asked if his eyes go to any other shade Germania would tell them, that his eyes also go to many different shades of blue.

Rome on the other hand has swears to his men and to people is that one time and only one time has he seen Germania's eyes go a different colour the Green or blue. Rome proclaims that Germania's eyes once turned blood red on him but only the one time.

Sadly these are the only things the countries of the world remember of the stories told of Germania. Many of the country's that meet him once when they were young can't recall all that much about him, it's all fuzzy even to his own children. Not much of the stories they were told of him talked much about his personality or what type of person was he. The only thing they know for sure from the stories was his look and the fact that he killed an ended the great Roman Empire, making him evil. He even hates everything that had to do with Rome, even his family.

That's why most of the countries of today either are afraid of him, hate him and or don't know about him. One thing that everyone doesn't know or has forgotten is that everyone has a story, a reason for doing something and that war has two sides, many would say hateful things about others when hurt and don't understand why they did something.

That also includes Germania.

_**And there you have it I hope you liked it and Please tell me what you THINK? Ok bye!**_

_**Oh and I don't own hetalia or its Characters!**_


End file.
